


Rwby brain drain

by Thedudewiththemood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bikinis, Brain Removal, Intelligence Drain, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Team RWBY's relaxing day on the beach is disturbed by a strange alien mercenary.





	Rwby brain drain

  
   
  
Team RWBY decided to have a relaxing day on the beach. They made the unwise decision to let their guard down and not bring their weapons. Unbeknownst to them, a strange tentacled creature lurked in the waters. It wasn't a Creature of Grimm. This creature had no intention of killing them. Using one of it's many tentacles, It went after the Team leader. Despite being a good leader in battle, Ruby was still young and immature and thus hadn't noticed the tentacle creeping behind.   
With one swift motion, it crammed it's tentacle into Ruby's ear. "Huh?" said the red haired Huntress as the tentacle quickly wormed deeper into her mostly hallow head. Before Ruby had a chance to properly respond, The Tentacle coiled around her tiny brain and Gripped tightly, squeezing it. "G... Gluh?" Ruby muttered as she was unable to form coherent thoughts as the Tentacle squeezed her brain like a stress ball. Then as quickly as it came, The Tentacle zoomed out of Ruby's head, taking her severely undersized brain with it. Ruby's brain had little trouble squeezing through her ear canal. "Uuuh... Head feel funny..." Ruby absentmindedly blurted out confusedly. Ruby was turned from a competent yet immature Huntress to an utter moron who was unable to think. She hardly noticed the whole ordeal.  
  
The creature Took a good look at his prize. He became disappointed at its size. "I s'pose Boss could get some use outta this." The creature hissed as it put the brain in a pouch in it's body.   
The creature turned it's eye stalks towards Weiss. The heiress of her fathers company was setting up an umbrella to shade her from the sun. "She looks like a smart li'l dame." the creature hissed to itself. "Bet she's got a lot goin' on up there. The creature creeped up behind Weiss as it did with Ruby. "This outta be easy" It thought the creature. It stuck it's tentacle into Weiss's exposed ear. "Hey!" Weiss exclaimed noticing the tentacle. "Uh oh". the creature uttered realizing how much trouble it was in. It pushed it's tentacle in deeper but Weiss wasn't having any of it. "On no you don't!" She yelled as she grabbed the tentacle and tried to yank it out of her ear, but it was already deep into her head. Weiss could feel the tentacle coiling around her large brain. At this point she picked up the closed umbrella and started smacking the creature with said umbrella. "Ow Ow!!!" the creature exclaimed in it's raspy voice. The creature tried to pull out Weiss's brain. "Gah! My brain is off limits!" She declared as she felt the tentacle pulling on her brain. The creature grunted as it struggled to get the brain out. Unlike Ruby, Weiss's brain was much larger and couldn't easily squeeze through her ear canal. "This brain better be worth it" The creature snarked as the Weiss angrily continued to beat him with an umbrella. Nonetheless, the creature pulled harder. "Nooo... Need brain!!!" Weiss strained as her brain was squeezing through her ear. She could feel her thoughts being pulled away and her attacks on the creature became slower. "Come... To... Papa! The creature grunted as it continued pulled the white haired huntress's brain halfway through. At last creature prevailed and pulled out the girls brain. Immediately, Weiss's grip on the umbrella lessened as she dropped it.   
"Uuh... Where thinky go?" Weiss mindlessly asked. If the creature had a mouth it would definitely be smiling smugly as it scampered closer to a now brainless Weiss.   
  
"Not so smart now are you doll?" The creature smugly gloated waving her pulsating brain in front of her face. "Weiss giggled." Weiss like pinky thing!" She said referring to her brain unaware if it's importance. The creature gave a small victorious chuckle as it scampered away satisfied that he had reduced the once intelligent Heiress of the Schnee Dust company into a total ditz.   
  
The creature then noticed Blake walking while reading a book. He watched as she accidentally tripped on a rock due to not paying attention to where she was walking. She immediately got back up and continued reading. The creature chuckled. "This is gonna be a snap." it rasped as it snuck up behind the Faunus girl. The creature carefully stuck it's tentacle into one of her cat ears. Said ears had wider ducts so sneaking them in shouldn't be too difficult. Blake continued to read her book unaware of the creatures advances. The creature was careful to make sure the tentacle didn't make contact with the walls of her ear ducts. Once creature had successfully infiltrated the Faunus's cranium with out her noticing, he slowly wrapped his tentacle around the slightly bellow average sized brain. The creature was sweating and hoping Blake didn't notice. Fortunately for him, she did not. With one quick motion, the creature yanked the brain right out through her ear. Blake's reading turned into staring blankly at the pages. "Duuuh... What this?" Blake asked forgetting both what a book was and how to even read. She then mindlessly dropped it in the sand. The creature made a sound similar to a sigh of relief. " That was almost too easy." It said dropping the brain into his pouch. "One more to go."   
  
The creature looked around for the tall blond girl. It spotted Yang hauling a large cooler filled with soda cans. "Jackpot!"hissed the creature as it once again began to sneak behind the girl. Unfortunately, the creature was careless. It's tentacles brushing against the sand alerted Yang and she turned around. The creature was completely exposed and within view of the blonde. "Uhhh... Hi? The creature said sheepishly. Yang was perplexed. "Uh, guys? You might want to see this alerting her teammates to the creature. But Yang noticed there was something... Off about her friends as they stumbled towards their location. "Yellow!" Weiss exclaimed as she grabbed a lock of Yang's hair. "Yellow funny" She giggled before Yang snatched her lock back annoyed. "What's gotten into you?" Yang asked before noticing Blake chewing on the book she was reading. "What are you doing. Yang inquired. Blake stopped chewing on the book to look at Yang. "Square candy taste weird..." Blake replied. She then re-noticed the book and continued chewing on it. Blake gave a confused stare and she then noticed Ruby smacking herself in the face with a stick giggling while Weiss tried to stick the tip of her umbrella unto her mouth. :why are you guys acting so weird? Demanded yang as she started to get frustrated. She then remembered the creature. "What did you do to..." She began as she was cut off by the creature cramming it's tentacle into her ear. "Gah!"Hey! Yang exclaimed as her eyes started to turn red. The tentacle was already coiling around her small brain. "You won't be needing this anymore." The creature smugly declared. "Why you little..." Yang began, but was cut off when the creature effortlessly yanked her brain out of her head. "You... Y... Yuuuuuuhhh? moaned as she became just as empty headed as her teammates. The creature made sounds similar to laughs as it put the blonde's brain into its pouch. "Salem's gonna be so proud, she'll probably pay me double! It declared. It was about to scuttle away, before he had a second thought. He turned around. Yang was already squeezing her own breasts mindlessly giggling. "Squishy fun" said she mindlessly.The creature turned back and left making more laughing sounds. It couldn't wait to brag tell Salem that he had turned her greatest enemies into a bunch of ditzy morons. 


End file.
